


If Heaven and Hell Decide...

by yayame



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Smut, donghyuk is my baby and you cannot convince me otherwise, drabbles tbh, jundong trash, mentions of winner, oh right because im trash, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Donghyuk is still secretly the maknae and everyone is convinced he's completely innocent but he's actually just pure sex on legs. And Junhwe's stuck in the middle because he's dating said sex on legs but can't do anything otherwise risk castration. Welcome to Junhwe's heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I, Jundong trash!  
> I'm actually more active on AFF (as yaemeus) but decided I need to upload all these stupid smutty drabbles somewhere (that's not Some Nights). This is pure Jundong trash. Some Nights is a mix of Binhwan and Jundong but this shit right here is just full on jundong trash. So enjoy!

The hardest part about dating Donghyuk has to be that he was once the maknae of the group thus leading all the other members to still treat him like the maknae of the group. Sure, it's cute at first and Chanwoo doesn't really care but he's kind of getting sick of the sneaking around everyone's back lest they find out and strangle him. 

The other thing about dating Donghyuk is that he seems innocent; key word being seems. He's not as pure and innocent as he has everyone else believe. Trust him, he knows exactly what Donghyuk is capable of but it also means he's got everyone wrapped around his finger. He honestly believes that his boyfriend has fun torturing him above all else. 

 

"I haven't seen the Titanic before. I'm so excited!" Donghyuk bounces in his seat, popcorn neat in his lap as the movie plays. 

"It's pretty good." Hanbin is latched on Jinhwan's side, demanding to be fed. 

Donghyuk only nods, completely engrossed as Bobby moves to lean against him. He clenches his fist by his side but doesn't move to get closer to his boyfriend.

It's ridiculous; they've been together for six months but can't tell anyone because the group will most definitely castrate him and then kill him for "ruining the innocence of Donghyuk." He also has a sneaking suspicion that Chanwoo will know how and where to hide a human body. So here he is, on the far end of the couch, the farthest he can be from his boyfriend, stuck watching another cliché love story unfold while his boyfriend sits beside someone who is most definitely not him. 

 

They're halfway through the film when the infamous car scene begins. Almost like a shock reaction, the group leaps forward to cover Donghyuk's eyes and ears, while Yunhyung quickly tries to fast forward through the moment. He rolls his eyes, grabbing some popcorn as he leans back in his seat. 

"Oh my god, Yunhyung! Hurry up!" Bobby chastises, hands over Donghyuk's ears.

"I'm trying!" Yunhyung defends, forcefully pushing the fast forward button. 

"There! There! We're good! The scene's over!" Jinhwan happily announces, pulling his hands away from covering the younger's eyes. 

"What happened?" He looks over to see his boyfriend stare curiously at the group.

"...A scary scene! Where this ghost comes out and scares everyone! We were too scared so we fast forwarded through it." Hanbin tries to explain, making wild hand gestures as he lies. 

"Oh. Okay." Donghyuk then turns back to the screen, munching on buttered popcorn as the rest of the group sighs in relief. 

He wants to roll his eyes. 

 

When the movie is finished, the members are passed out in the living room, most likely exhausted as they had once again gotten in a frenzy to shield Donghyuk from the nude drawing scene. 

He looks up from his spot, grimacing slightly at the loud snores as they're piled on the floor, to see Donghyuk standing in the kitchen, cleaning up their mess. He grins to himself, shuffling over before wrapping long limbs around a small waist. "Hi."

"Hey." Donghyuk grins, turning around to face him as he wraps his own arms around his neck. 

"Everyone's pretty much passed out. Wanna go to bed?"

Donghyuk hums, smiling softly as he nods, letting himself get tugged towards one of the empty bedrooms. 

He lives for moments like these. 

 

Donghyuk is evil. Pure, unadulterated evil. He's sure of it. 

The members are scattered between the studio and practice room, which technically they should be too. If it weren't for the fact that Donghyuk had pulled him away and into a, what seemed to be, abandoned utility closet. So here he is, biting his lip to keep from making noise as Donghyuk sits between his thighs, on his knees, mouth pliant as he licks teasing stripes up and down his cock. 

God, Donghyuk is evil. 

He startles slightly, knocking over a bottle of window cleaner when he hears the others' call out for them. Clenching his eyes, and biting even harder on his lip, he tries to keep silent while Donghyuk just gives him a mischievous look, letting his member slide to the back of his throat. 

Fuck. He hates Donghyuk. 

"Donghyuk? Junhwe?" 

Jinhwan's voice is awfully close to the door now. 

"Where the hell are they?" 

 

Shit, Jinhwan and Hanbin are standing right outside. They're the two worst people who could find them right now. At least if it were Yunhyung or Chanwoo, he'd have a fighting chance to convince them not to tell anyone. Hell, even Bobby would be better; he might be all muscle, but he can't resist Donghyuk's puppy eyes. Fuck. Why are the two most responsible members standing outside right now?

Oh, shit. Donghyuk just hummed lowly around his cock. 

"I'm going to kill them when I find them." 

At least he'll die after getting the best blowjob of his life. 

"They couldn't have gone far."

He's gone. His mind is completely gone as he cums down his boyfriend's throat, forcing his fist in his mouth to stifle any groan that threatens to get out. 

 

They don't get in trouble because Donghyuk lies through his teeth like a pro and convinced everyone that they had gone out to get something to settle his stomach. Well, something definitely went down his throat but it's not antacid.


	2. I'm On A World Tour

It's dinnertime and Jinhwan insists they all eat together like a real family so now they're gathered around a too small table, pushed together as they fight over the remaining fried chicken. They're too caught up in arguing so he takes the chance to place his uneaten drumstick on his boyfriend's plate, secretly smiling when Donghyuk lights up at the gesture. 

"I want the last fucking piece!" Bobby yells over the ruckus, pausing when he realizes what he had just screamed. The group turns hard glares on him as he gulps nervously while Jinhwan belatedly covers Donghyuk's ears. 

"What does fucking mean?" 

Hanbin splutters, throwing his hands in the air as he looks desperately at everyone else in the group for help. Yunhyung shrugs unhelpfully before he turns to the younger male, "It's a really bad word and you should never use it, Donghyuk. Understand?"

"...I think so." And then he grins widely and everyone releases a deep sigh in relief.

He internally scoffs at how his boyfriend plays these guys like a fiddle. 

 

He hates his boyfriend. He hates his boyfriend. 

They're all hanging out at Winner's dorm, taking turns playing video games as they tease each other about mediocre skills. He was waiting his turn to battle Seunghoon when Donghyuk had silently tugged them into an empty bedroom, door locked. And now he lays at the mercy of his boyfriend, watching as Donghyuk slyly rolls his hips, bouncing up and down in his lap. God, this must be heaven and hell and everything in between because his boyfriend now squeezes tightly around his cock, panting softly as he whines for him to put his hands on him. He only grins, reaching between them to wrap long fingers around Donghyuk's member. 

God, he loves his boyfriend. 

"Has anyone seen Junhwe? or Donghyuk for that matter?"

Oh, my god. Seungyoon is in the hallway looking for them. Seungyoon as in the leader of Winner, as in the leader of Winner who happens to be really close to Hanbin who happens to adore Donghyuk and will murder anyone who "ruins his innocence." 

Please just go away. 

"Are they gone again? I swear if Junhwe is somewhere giving Donghyuk alcohol or something..."

God damn it, Bobby is there too. 

He's also mildly offended that everyone seems to think he's the one corrupting Donghyuk when the other was as corrupted as could be. 

But then he forgets what he was offended about when his boyfriend sinks down on his cock again. 

Shit, who cares. 

"Come on... Fuck me harder." 

Oh, god. He wishes. He wishes he could flip them over so he could thrust his hips faster, forcing the bed to creak and slam into the wall so that everyone will know exactly what they're doing. But that's the issue. If he does that, everyone will know exactly what they're doing and his body will end up in the Han River, completely unidentifiable. 

"Come on... Daddy, don't you want to fuck me harder?"

Shit, shit, shit. Why is his boyfriend so hot? And how can he make coherent sentences even in this heat? 

Doesn't matter, he just grips Donghyuk's hips, pushing him down on his cock as he thrusts up, trying hard not to make any noise. 

"They've gotta be here somewhere?" 

For the love god, does Seungyoon ever stop talking? 

Doesn't matter, he just pulls his boyfriend down, pressing a hard kiss on soft lips to muffle any groans as they both cum together.


	3. Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do?

"Hyung, where can I find porn?" 

He jerks awake to see Hanbin spit water all over their real maknae, everyone turned in surprise at Donghyuk. Even Chanwoo doesn't care that he's wet as he stares slack-jawed at his hyung. 

"W-what?"

"Porn. Where can I find porn?"

"Uh, I, uh. Donghyuk, you shouldn't... Donghyuk, you're not allowed to look at porn!"

"Why not?"

"W-what? Why not? Because... Because I said so! And I'm your leader so you have to do as I say."

"That's not fair."

Hanbin sighs because he knows he's right; there's a reason his boyfriend was student president in school. "Donghyuk, porn is for bad people. Only bad boys watch porn and you're not a bad boy, right? You're a good boy, right?"

"Right!" He grins and everyone nods in agreement, returning to eat their breakfast as Chanwoo belatedly whines about being covered in Hanbin's spit take. 

 

"I've been a very bad boy... Won't you punish me?" 

God, how does Donghyuk sound both sexy and innocent? This is a crime and criminals should be punished. 

He just bites his lip, groaning as he watched his boyfriend saunter over, laying himself over his lap, bottom perched up. 

"Is daddy going to spank me?"

He can feel his erection grow and he swears Donghyuk is going to be the death of him. He only manages a nod, bringing his hand up to land firmly on his boyfriend's ass. 

He lives for these moments, when the group goes out to dinner and buys their half-hearted excuses to stay home. 

He continues to press hand after hand on the other's ass when suddenly the living room rings in ruckus. 

They're back. They're back early.

Fuck his life. 

And he's going to stop, he swears but then Donghyuk looks at him with unshed tears, biting his lip to stop from crying out from all the spanking, and he whines. He fucking whines and god, why is he so turned on by this?

Fuck it. He's lived a full life. He made it through two (well, more like three) survival shows. He got to debut in a K-pop boy band. He met the hottest, nicest, most beautiful person in the world and got to date him. And lost virginity to said person, so yeah. He could die happy.

And that's how he finds himself locked in the bathroom, kneeling on cold marble floors, behind his gorgeous boyfriend. 

"Junhwe? Is that you? I have to use the bathroom and Hanbin and Bobby are using the other two." 

Yunhyung is the worst. 

"Also have you seen Donghyuk? He's not in his room."

He stills his movements, shushing his boyfriend when he whines. 

Gathering up every last sense in his body, he manages to grunt out, "I-I think Donghyuk went outside to grab some snacks. And I'm taking a bath so I'll probably be a while."

He almost moans at the end of his sentence because Donghyuk pushes his hips back, forcing his cock back into tight heat. But thankfully, he doesn't.

"Oh, okay. Alright, thanks." 

He hears light feet shuffle away before he starts moving again.


	4. You Used to Call Me on My Cellphone

In retrospect, this was a terrible idea and he regrets every decision that led to him dating Donghyuk.  
On the other hand, he has an amazing boyfriend and he's extremely lucky to have met him.

This is what he tells himself as he sits in the corner of the recording studio, wary of Hanbin and Bobby hunched over lyrics together. They're supposed to be working together, the three of them but then his phone dinged and he had to check his messages and now he has become a complete mess.

 **3 New Messages from Mine**  
Come home...  
I'm bored.  
Everyone's out of the dorm right now.

He is hyperventilating because this is not what he should be focusing on, especially with Hanbin and Bobby in the same room where they can hypothetically walk over and see his texts

**1 New Multimedia Message from Mine**

Shit. Shit. Shit. He's in deep shit. It's a photo. It's a photo of Donghyuk. It's a photo of Donghyuk's legs spread on his, _his_ as in not Donghyuk's, bed with a fucking plug. What the fuck. When did he even. How did he even. Shit. Shit. Shit. He's in deep shit.

"Hey, who you texting?"  
He startles, glancing up to see Hanbin and Bobby turned away from music sheets to stare curiously at him.  
"N-no one... I'm actually not feeling great today... I think it's best if I go back to the dorms."  
"You're looking a bit flushed... Alright, me and Bobby hyung will finish up. Go home and rest."  
He nods gratefully but he's definitely not going to rest.

 **1 New Message from June Babo <3**  
Fuck. On my way.


	5. Torture

If they're ever in war and enemy troops have to torture him for information, he's 100% sure this is how they would do it.  

Hell, for all he knows Donghyuk is a spy who's been assigned to torture him for information; he's not sure why they would need information from  _him_  because he doesn't know any top-level secrets but his boyfriend is really good at making him suffer that there's no other explanation at this point. 

 

They're in the practice room, memorizing their new choreography for their upcoming performance but Donghyuk seems to be... Lacking. It's weird; he's one of the most skilled dancers, easily better than any of them that it confuses him, and the rest of the group, as to why he's not performing as well as he should be. 

Hanbin stops the track for the nth time today, huffing out a breath in annoyance as he glares at their main dancer. But his gaze softens when he realizes it's  _Donghyuk_ , his maknae (but not really because people seem to be forgetting Chanwoo is a year younger than them). 

"Donghyuk, is everything alright?"

"Hm...?" He hums distractedly, "Yeah, I think I just need some fresh air." 

"Alright, why don't we all take a break? Donghyuk, get some fresh air and clear your head, the rest of you just hang out here for a bit."

"Wait, can I have Junhwe walk with me? I don't want to be alone."

And god, if he didn't know the real Donghyuk, he'd believe that innocent pout too.

"Uh, sure. Do you want the rest of us to come too?"

"No, I think I just need my same-aged friend!" 

And then he's grinning again so the group sighs in relief but then harden their gaze because they want to be with Donghyuk not Junhwe. 

But of course, no one protests because it's  _Donghyuk._   

 

They walk around the nearby park in comfortable silence and he likes this because he doesn't have to hide from his band mates. Sure, he has to be wary of rabid fans but at least the members aren't here to monitor every move he makes.

"So, what is up with you today? You're our best dancer."

Donghyuk hums and then he looks over at him with a mischievous smile.

Fuck no. Whatever that means it is not good. 

But Donghyuk doesn't say anything but reaches into his pocket to hand him something without sparing another glance as he makes his way back to the company. 

He looks down in his palm and what the hell is this? It's some sort of remote and part of him is scared to ask what it does but then he accidentally pressed a button and from up ahead, Donghyuk stutters in his steps.

What the actual fuck. 

He experimentally presses the "2" button and Donghyuk keens. 

Jogging over to help him stand up again, he looks over his boyfriend worriedly before something dawns on him. 

Oh my god. This is a remote. This is a remote for something that is most definitely controlling his boyfriend's reactions.

"Fuck, Donghyuk, is this what I think it is?"

He nods, a low moan caught in the back of his throat. "I bought it last week... It's a remote controlled vibrator." 

Okay, whatever information his boyfriend wants, he'll give it to him because oh my god. This is pure torture. 

 

He spends the rest of practice with weak knees and a racing heart, every time he glances over at his boyfriend. It gets Hanbin's attention and he's yelled at for failing but god, he does not care. Not when Donghyuk looks at him with that grin and his steps stutter ever so slightly when he presses a random button on the remote. 


	6. That Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes he's not that smooth.

"You want to what?" Jaw slack, he stared at his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Role-play." Donghyuk grinned, lips stretched across pearly white teeth and eyes crinkled into crescents; it's an innocent look but he knows better. 

"B-but..." He wrings his wrists nervously, contemplating the smaller male's demands. The others are out for the night, watching the latest blockbuster in theaters, which gave him and Donghyuk the rare opportunity to be alone in the dorm. "I don't know, Donghyuk..." He stops himself from continuing, glancing at his boyfriend to see sad eyes and pouty lips. 

"It'll be fun!" He reaches forward, grabbing his hand in his own smaller ones, "Please?"

Sighing softly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he nods; Donghyuk squeals ( _fucking squeals)_ and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. 

***

This is a stupid idea. This is dumb. He can't do this. He has no idea what he's doing. 

Donghyuk sways his hips as he walks into the bedroom, biting his lip with wide eyes; he's wearing the uniform from their Smart Uniforms campaign. His collar is crisp around that bowtie and blazer straight as he walks in with dark eyes. 

He clears his throat, trying his best to get into character but he's distracted by the tight pants practically painted on firm thighs, "Uh, yes. Donghyuk, what can I help you with?"

His boyfriend apparently has no issue getting into character, batting his lashes, lips pink as he swipes his tongue over the flesh, wetting them slightly. He runs a hand through his hair before peeking from under dark eyelashes, voice soft, "Well, professor, I wanted to talk to you about my grade on the last paper."

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, he nods slowly, eyes running over the other's lithe form, "Yes, you did very well. An A+." 

"What the fuck." Donghyuk breaks out of character with a long, unforgiving sigh, "Junhwe. You're supposed to say I failed and then I ask you if there's any way I can make up for it. And you say well there is something I can do for extra credit and I say I'll do anything." He unties his bowtie, shrugging off the blazer before falling back on the bed. "The mood's ruined now."

Fuck his life. Fuck his stupid brain. Fuck everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. this is actually a true story; this happened to my best friend but don't tell her I wrote this. she'll kill me.


	7. Interlude: Donghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrote this in between my research papers ;; finals are the worst.

He's well aware of the image he projects. Hanbin hyung and Bobby hyung adore him; Jinhwan hyung likes to baby him and Yunhyeong hyung is always drawn to him, even their youngest, Chanwoo clings to him. So yes, he's well aware that the group is under the impression that he is very innocent and chaste and must be protected from the world and all of its horrors. 

It's not like he did it on purpose, either; he was innocent. Until he moved into a dorm of, at the time, five guys. He didn't know any better and he just followed orders like the good  _dongsaeng_ he is. But then he had to go and fall in love with Junhwe. The same aged friend he hated and did not get along because where Donghyuk is all soft smiles and warm laughter, Junhwe is cold scowls and proud smirks, but they fit. They fit well. 

Also it's really funny to see his boyfriend squirm in discomfort when he makes innuendos with a blank expression and everyone else laughs it off as "Donghyuk's too innocent to know what that means. He doesn't even know that everything he's saying is really dirty and inappropriate." But Junhwe knows. 

***

"Yay! Ice cream sundaes!" The group crowds around the dining table, Jinhwan hyung pulls out well-packaged ice cream sundaes from the Baskin Robbins down the street. They pass around spoons before digging into frozen desserts. 

Bobby hyung holds a cherry to his lips, "Have you guys heard of that thing where if you can tie a cherry stem with only your tongue, you're supposed to be a good kisser?"

"What? That can't be true." Hanbin hyung argues, shoveling another bite of ice cream into his mouth. 

"It could be true."

"Let's find out!" Yunhyeong hyung gathers all of the cherries from the sundae to one side of the finished bowl. "Obviously, if Bobby can't tie a cherry stem with only his tongue, it just proves he's a terrible kisser and all his so-called 'dating' techniques are useless." 

The group laughs at Bobby hyung's indignant squawk, all of them tired of Bobby hyung's recent onslaught of dating advice. 

Everyone reaches to grab a cherry, the tang of the fruit bursting in their mouths and leaving their lips bright red. Everyone wears a look of determination, their jaws shifting and moving around to try and tie the stem before the designated two minutes end. 

The alarm goes off and everyone begins pulling out cherry stems; they stare at untied cherry stems before it's finally his turn. He grins widely, eyes crinkled innocently before he pulls out a perfectly tied cherry stem. Hanbin hyung and Bobby hyung drop their jaws; Jinhwan hyung and Chanwoo widen their eyes and Yunhyeong hyung laughs loudly, teasing Bobby hyung while Junhwe chokes on air. The group ignores Junhwe, still staring at the knotted stem. He catches his boyfriend's eye, winking quickly before turning back to the group. 

"So do I win?"

"...Well, this can't mean that tying a cherry stem means you're a good kisser. Donghyuk's never kissed anyone before, right?" Jinhwan hyung cautiously questions, not wanting to offend him. 

He nods, internally grinning, "Yeah, I guess Bobby hyung was wrong. Sorry, hyung." He jokingly pats the older male's back, his leg sliding up his boyfriend's under the table. Junhwe chokes again and Jinhwan hyung gives him a suspicious look as he pats his back. 

***

"Okay, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" He's straddling Junhwe on the couch; the group had decided to go to the nearby arcade for the night. 

"The cherry stem."

"Guess I'm just a good kisser."

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're fucking fantastic but how-"

He cuts off the taller male, pressing their lips together before slowly rolling his hips, drawing out a low groan at the friction. "Maybe you just need to keep practicing kissing. I could teach you." He cheekily offers, whining softly when Junhwe grabs his hips, pulling him into another kiss. 

***

He does teach Junhwe. In a way. 

He lies between his boyfriend's legs, lying back on Junhwe's soft mattress as he bobs his head quickly. He pulls away occasionally to run his tongue teasingly down Junhwe's member, softly nipping at the skin before swirling his tongue against the tip. 

"God, your tongue is amazing." Junhwe's voice is low and breathless and he loves that he's the only one who gets to hear it like that. 

***

Junhwe does get really good with his tongue. When they have the whole dorm to themselves for hours, Junhwe practices forever. 


End file.
